What Comes After Forgiving
by Lauren The Panhead
Summary: Zutara fluff. Takes place after 'The Southern Raiders'. What happens after Katara forgives Zuko? Read to find out! Rated T for safety. More on the K  side. Check out my other fic, 'Forgotten'. If you review on it,I will post another chapter!


**Disclaimer: If I did own Avatar, we Zutarians would be satisfied. Since I don't, and we're not, have some Zutara one-shot fluffiness! Review you lazies! **

**This is supposed to take place right after the Southern Raiders episode. (Like that same night.) Okay, here we go:**

Katara walked back towards the camp. She walked past the others' tents and entered her own. She sat down on her blue Water Tribe sleeping bag. Footsteps came toward her. A few seconds later, Suki's soft voice crept into the small tent. "Knock, knock."

"Come in." Suki entered and joined the Waterbender on the old, faded sleeping bag.

"I figured you'd rather talk to me than one of the others." Katara chuckled a little, and Suki's expression softened a bit. "So, do you need to talk about it or do you just want me to sit here a while so Aang won't bother you?" They both laughed.

Katara was happy they had another girl in their group. Toph was fun and all, but Suki was a better listener. "I'm okay. I still can't believe Zuko would do that for me. Why should _he_ care?"

Suki lost herself in thought for a brief moment before replying, "Maybe because of his mom? What happened to her anyway? Did she… _you_ know…?"

Katara wondered herself what happened to Ursa. All Zuko had said was that the Fire Nation took his mother. "No, I don't think so… I think she's still alive. I'm not sure what happened to her, though."

Suki looked down. "Oh. Why don't we talk about something else? This is kind of depressing." Katara nodded, but she still wondered about the former Firelady.

"I could go for some dinner…" Suki nodded in reply. She was hungry, too.

They exited the tent to find everyone sitting around the fire. The camp was engulfed in an awkward silence as soon as the two were seen. Katara sat down in between Toph and Zuko. Toph seemed oddly quiet and Zuko searched Katara's face. Finally, Suki took a seat next to Sokka and started up a conversation. "So… What's for dinner?" Aang looked from face to face nervously. He knew Katara was fine, but after that hug with Zuko, she just walked off…in a little bit of a hurry, too. He liked Katara a lot, and didn't want to lose her. He couldn't even wrap his mind around the concept of her and… the Firelord's _son_.

"Here," Zuko's voice brought him back to reality. The banished prince offered a bowl to both Suki and Katara. Suki took the one in his left hand. Katara hesitated, but accepted it. Zuko couldn't help but blush when her hand accidentally brushed his.

"Aww… Our little prince has a crush!" Sokka blurted out. Suki punched him in the arm- a signal to shut up. Everyone seemed to laugh it off as a joke, though, so he ignored the comment. Sokka decided the situation rather funny, so he continued, "My sister and the Fire Nation prince… Who would have thought? I mean, seriously! You and-"

Zuko decided that he'd had enough. "Okay! We get it…and I do _not_ like your sister as anything more than a friend!"

She laughed. "And _I_ just stopped hating you!" Everyone got a kick out of that.

The night continued in the same manner for a while, until the first yawn came out. Everyone dispersed into the scattered tents, Toph closing off the entrance to her earth tent. Katara gasped as a hand grabbed her wrist. She was reaching for the flap that formed the entrance to her tent when the strong hand grabbed her. She fell backwards awkwardly and bumped into someone's chest. Zuko turned her around to face him and she blushed. Suddenly, she was very thankful for the darkness. He grinned a bit at the situation. "Come on. You need to talk." He dragged her by her wrist to a secluded spot behind a large rock. Katara didn't say anything until they arrived - she didn't want to wake anyone.

"What are you doing? I already _said_ I was fine!"

He released her arm and flopped down in the semi-grassy dirt. "You're not a very good liar. You know that?"

She wanted to laugh, but restrained herself. He was right, after all. Katara plopped herself next to Zuko, who was now lying down. She pulled her knees up to her chest. "It's just… Sokka can be so-"

"That's not what I meant. I meant about your _mother_." He didn't want to think about Sokka's comment, and she didn't want to think about her mother. At least, not at the moment.

"Oh… I'm fine."

Zuko sighed while staring up at the stars. "No, you're _not_. I know you better than that. My mother…"

She tilted her head in his direction, even though she couldn't see his face. "I- I know. I'm okay."

She reached out and touched his face. He shivered a little at the unexpected touch. Her hand felt soft and gentle. She turned him to face her. All he could see was the sparkle in her deep blue eyes. "Really. I _am_." She let her hand linger on his scarred face, but finally pulled away. They stayed, just staring into each other's eyes. Zuko turned to look at the stars. Katara did the same. Suddenly he felt that same gentle hand that had touched his face creep into his left hand. He turned to her, with a questioning look. He couldn't see it, but he could feel her smile. He grinned in response, and scooted a little closer to her.

"What're you doing?" Katara asked, coyly.

He smiled from ear to ear. "You tell me." Zuko scooted even closer, still holding her hand. It was then he decided he needed to break up with Mai. It would hurt her, but he didn't care. At least, not as much as when he _thought_ he loved her.

"I think… I think I might _love_ you." As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she blushed. She blushed so hard that she was _sure_ Zuko could feel it.

"Mai won't be too happy."

That made Katara laugh, which made him smile harder. "Yeah. She might even _break up_ with you!"

Zuko decided something right then. "_How_ can you love me? After all I've done… You should _hate_ me right now." He looked to her with despair in his eyes. He had to know she meant it.

"_Forgiveness_." Zuko smiled weakly. "And I _don't_ hate you. I-" He silenced her with a light kiss on the cheek. She flushed. They both did. Then he said something he'd said a long time ago to Mai.

"I don't hate you, too."

**Author's Notes…Yay!**

**You like?**

**You no like?**

**Review so I know if you like!**

**I hope you like.**

**It was fun writing this!**

**Expect my songfic soon!**

**Reviews make the world go 'round!**

**Happy Zutara week!**

**This is not my submission for Zutara week, by the way.**

**Maybe I'll do something for Zutara week…**

**SUSPENSE!**


End file.
